


Just Another Party

by TigStripe



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Oliver Queen, Bisexual Tommy Merlyn, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Open Relationships, Partying, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, college aged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigStripe/pseuds/TigStripe
Summary: While on Spring Break, Oliver joins Tommy for a Merlyn party and goes a little overboard. Tommy's forced to take care of the situation.





	Just Another Party

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Drug use, use of sex as social status

The Merlyn mansion had been overrun with spotlights, EDM, and neon dance floors, and the ground floor was practically overflowing with bodies in tight skirts and popped collars. Tommy smiled to various people he’d never met before as he descended to the party floor and into the throng of people convulsing to the beat-heavy music. He’d just received a text informing him of a certain VIP’s arrival, and he wanted to make sure they were met in a timely fashion.

As Tommy approached the front entrance to the manor, he smiled at the devilishly handsome Oliver Queen, on Spring Break and ready to party. He was observing the crowd with a wide, toothy grin which expanded upon laying eyes on his childhood friend.

“Tommy! There you are!” The two embraced and Oliver clapped Tommy on the back. “This party is amazing. Did you really pull it together in two days?”

As if two days would be necessary to throw a party  _ this _ small. “Are you kidding? I sent out invites this morning.”

Oliver eyed the crowd bumping and grinding around them almost hungrily. “Anyone I should know about?”

“Do you remember Vanessa Carlson from high school?”

“That really nerdy girl with the pretty red hair? Yeah, why?”

Tommy chuckled and leaned in so no one else would hear. “The girl  _ grew up _ if you know what I mean. It  _ had _ to be surgery.”

Oliver’s eyebrows lifted. “Damn. Where is she?”

“I think she’s over by the bar. She’s still pretty shy, even though she’s rockin’ different letters of the alphabet.”

“Maybe I’ll go show her how to let loose,” Oliver laughed, making his way into the crowd.

Tommy smiled after his friend, but soon began to lose himself to the entrancing beat of this DJ’s tunes. In a few minutes, he was grinding up against some brunette he didn’t know and being grinded by a busty blonde he remembered from his last party.

 

The brunette’s name was Angela, and she had gladly agreed to accompany Tommy to the “VIP Room.” It was just a name, really, as the room was just a spare bedroom he would open for makeouts at parties like this. Angela had nearly swooned at the thought of spending some time alone with him. 

Ah, the glories of being a handsome billionaire.

As soon as Tommy closed the door, Angela latched onto his face. The kiss was wet and sloppy, but he didn’t care - she was gorgeous, with bright green eyes and just the right amount of makeup to really make her features pop without looking like some kind of desperate clown. On any other day, he probably would have asked her to dinner over how lovely she was, but this was  _ his _ party. He’d do things  _ his _ way.

He unzipped her dress as they made their way to the bed, allowing it to fall to the floor as she undid his shirt and nearly ripped it off of his body. He chuckled into her mouth as her fingers twirled the short hair on his chest and toyed with his nipples. They collapsed onto the bed together, his hands discovering every curve her body had to offer as hers did the same to his. Her stockings were still up to her mid-thigh, and as Tommy’s hand ran along her leg, she shuddered.

“Never been with a rich kid,” Angela whispered in his ear right before suckling his neck. He groaned into her collarbone and deftly undid her bra in the same way he’d done a million times with other women.

“Can I…” Her voice trailed off as she tugged at the zipper on Tommy’s pants. She kneaded him through his boxers anxiously as he cupped her breasts, their lips still exploring one another’s necks and faces.

She sat up on the bed and moved toward his crotch, but he stopped her, pulling her back down with him. She continued to knead his member as the makeout continued, each of them breathing heavily between kisses. She started to moan a little as he nibbled on her neck. He grunted as she grabbed his length through the fabric of his underwear, and they both had a good chuckle.

“You’re ready to go,” Angela whispered, looking Tommy earnestly in the eye. Her expression seemed to beg for him. “What do you say?”

Tommy smiled at her, his steely gray eyes full of interest and excitement. Instead of giving her an answer, he leaned in and gave her one last kiss. He got up off the bed and tossed her bra to her.

Confused, she picked up her clothes and looked up at him. “What? Did I say something wrong?”

Tommy shrugged. “No. You’re beautiful. And you’re polite. Mostly,” he said, jiggling his boxers to reposition himself. “I just don’t go all the way.”

Angela raised an eyebrow. “That is  _ not _ what your reputation says.”

“I know.” He picked up his pants and dug into a pocket for his wallet. He tossed Angela a couple of fifty dollar bills. “Here’s a hundred bucks to say we went all the way if anyone asks. You get a reputation boost for sleeping with me, and I get to keep ruining mine for being a manslut.”

Slowly, Angela picked up the bills. “Okay, but can I ask why you would do this?” Her eyes went wide. “You’re not a virgin, are you? You haven’t done this with  _ all _ the women?”

“Of course I’m not a virgin,” Tommy laughed. “And I don’t do it with everyone. Just the ones I feel like I’d regret reducing to a one night stand.”

Angela smiled at this, but it was still a very confused smile. “Me lying about it makes it almost as bad, you know. Maybe worse.”

“I know. But that’s my baggage, not yours.  _ You _ got to be with one of the top two playboys in Starling City. That’s gotta help your party cred.”

“You’re not at all what I expected,” Angela replied as she put her bra back on. “But thanks for the hundred.”

“Sure.” Tommy finished getting dressed. “I’ll go out first. Maybe mess up your hair a little? Improve the illusion.”

Angela chuckled. “There’s more you’re not telling me, isn’t there?”

Tommy’s smile was sad. “Maybe.”

“There’s someone else, isn’t there?”

His expression didn’t change. “Good night, Angela. I hope the rest of the party is enjoyable for you.” He opened the door and stepped out, leaving her to watch him in a mix of amusement and confusion.

“Ollie?” Tommy looked around the dance floor. It was several hours into the party, and several people had left already, allowing some breathing room in the manor. But it was only two in the morning - plenty of time to party left. He looked around for his friend, finding him leaning heavily on a door frame near the bar. As Tommy approached, he saw the way Oliver’s eyelids were drooping, and the grin on his face was all but sober.

Oliver was practically drooling over some girl Tommy didn’t know as he approached. “Ollie? You okay there, bud?”

“Heyyyy, Tommy!” Oliver leaned into a hug from his friend, dropping his beer on the carpet. “Where’ve you been? Ohhh, wait, I bet  _ I know. _ You’ve been-” He gestured with a pelvic thrusting motion. “Uh! UH! Haha. You manslut.”

Tommy sighed and wrapped his arm around Oliver’s torso. “Hey. Let’s go sit down, doncha think?”

“Sit. Stand. I can fuck anyone, anywhere,” Oliver practically yelled. His footfalls were labored, and he couldn’t stand up straight.

He was heavy, too. “What the hell did you take?”

“A, B, C, D, E,  **E** ,  _ E,”  _ Oliver sang, grinning like an idiot as he pulled Tommy down onto a nearby couch. Tommy grunted with the sudden landing.

Oliver’s head drooped, falling onto Tommy’s shoulder. His smile vanished as he started clawing at Tommy’s shirt. “Tommy. I feel-” He took a deep breath and sighed. “I don’t feel good.”

“It wasn’t just E, was it?” Tommy muttered. “Come on, loverboy, let’s get you to a bed.”

Tommy pulled his friend off of the couch and slowly led him up the stairs. The VIP Room was for partying, but Tommy wasn’t about to leave Oliver in such a state with a party thumping outside. He practically had to drag Oliver along, but soon they stood in Tommy’s own bedroom. It was familiar to Oliver - Tommy assumed he wouldn’t be as freaked out at waking up in Tommy’s bed, as opposed to some random couch or corner of the foyer.

“Your room? I like your room,” Oliver said, the smile coming back to his face. He leaned over at kissed Tommy on the cheek. “Are we gonna fuck?”

Tommy sighed. “Sure. Take off your shirt. I’m going to get you some water.”

Oliver clumsily clutched at the buttons on his shirt until frustration took over and he pulled it apart, ripping it straight open just as Tommy returned to the room with a glass of water. Tommy undid the belt and zipper on Oliver’s lower half, dragging his pants down to his ankles.

“Step.”

Oliver nearly fell over trying to step out of his pants, but Tommy managed to help him keep his balance long enough to get him over to the bed. He guided Oliver onto the bed and under the covers.

“Wait. You said we’re gonna have sex,” Oliver whined. He pointed up at Tommy. “You still have all your clothes on.”

Tommy climbed into the bed, fully clothed, and pulled himself up against Oliver’s backside. “I think this will be fine, don’t you?” he asked quietly.

Oliver’s body was already rising and falling with the slow rhythm of near-sleep. Tommy pressed his head to the nape of Oliver’s neck and sighed.

“Sorry, Tommy.” Oliver’s voice cracked.

“About what, buddy?”

“I got too high again.”

“That’s okay. You just rest.”

Tommy’s parties usually ended with the two of them making out after everyone had left, often winding up having drunken sex. They always woke up in one another’s arms, usually with a hell of a hangover, but together. It wasn’t like Ollie to get so wasted on drugs. He knew it worried Tommy, so the frequency at which he got this tweaked had dropped.

But none of that mattered right now, as Tommy pulled Oliver closer to him. Oliver sighed and hummed in contentment. The party could rage all it wanted downstairs, but  _ this _ is where Tommy wanted to be.

_ “There’s someone else, isn’t there?” _ Angela had been more correct than she’d realized, although Tommy could barely admit it even to himself. But lying there, his arms around Oliver as he drifted off, Tommy knew the truth: he loved Oliver Queen, faults and all.


End file.
